


97 going on 30

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Steve's birthday is coming up, but Darcy knows a secret.





	97 going on 30

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Em_Jaye!  
> (thanks to bloom for the look-over)

After a long day of training with the team, Steve was more than ready for a shower. And dinner. And Darcy. While most of the drills went well, Wanda was still finding her place in the team and struggled to balance her need to prove herself and her guilt over her previous actions. As team lead, Steve’s job was to provide enough encouragement and structure for her to improve and become a functioning part of the team. He ended the day’s practice when she dropped him from a _little_ too high, and his landing was a _bit_ too hard. He shrugged it off in front of everyone, but as he limped back to his apartment the ache of his cracked rib knitting back together radiated through his side.

Steve’s thoughts were still on training as he swiped his key card and opened the door. It took him a full five seconds _(close the door, drop the keys in the basket)_ before he noticed the music. One of his favourite records was playing softly, the soothing sound filling the small apartment. The coffee table and window ledges held dozens of small flickering candles that cast warm light dancing over the walls. The cool evening breeze came through the open windows, carrying a hint of something sweet.

“Happy Birthday.” Darcy startled him, her voice coming from his left in the shadows of the kitchen. Her smiling face was illuminated by a tray of cupcakes on the kitchen island, all topped with icing and small colourful candles.

Steve was caught in her gaze for a moment before her words registered. He tilted his head, eyebrow raised. “My birthday isn’t until the weekend.”

Darcy’s nose crinkled as she grinned up at him. “Yeah, and Tony’s throwing you a loud, flashy 97th birthday party.” She rolled her eyes, and stepped in close. “But I know a secret.” She winked at him and leaned up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Oh really?” He ignored the ache in his ribs and wrapped his arms around her. “And what’s that?”

“You’re _really_ only turning 30. Not such an old man after all.” She snuck in one more quick kiss and squeezed her arms around him.

Steve didn’t quite manage to smother the hiss of breath when she compressed his ribs, and she jumped back onto her heels.

“You’re hurt?!”

“It’s already healing, don’t worry about it.” He flushed at being found out and held up his hands in appeasement.

Darcy frowned and gently touched his side, before reaching up and swatting his shoulder. “You should’ve told me!”

He covered her hands with his. “It’s fine, really. I’m almost healed already.” He cupped her face with his hands, tilting her face up to his.

She closed her eyes and sighed as he kissed her nose. “I know, but this kinda puts a kink in my birthday plans for you.”

Steve pulled back with a questioning look.

The corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk, pink tinging her cheeks. “Well…” She bit her lip and looked up at him, pupils going wide. “I had this idea involving the bathtub. And the couch.” She hooked her fingers in his belt and pulled him close. “And the bedroom.”

Heat flushed through him and his cock pressed hard against his uniform. “Uh, I think I can make it work.” He licked his lips and ran his hands softly down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Oh, good.” she said absently and stretched up, pulling his head down to hers for a bruising kiss.

After a moment he came up for breath, laughing quietly. “Happy Birthday to me.”


End file.
